Just Like You
by sidsaid
Summary: Fanciful tales, with daring knights and rather unusual ideas catches Scorpius' interest one Spring afternoon. Too bad Rose has to listen to what he has to say. Rose/Scorpius. Full of fluffy goodness :D


**Hello there, poppets. This is a one-shot based on a Rose drabble that is placed under the fanfic story name; Delicious Delicatessen. It has been extended to a one-shot :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>LILAC BLOSSOMS<strong>

**11/07/11**

**Character: Rose**

**Prompts: glass dome, dragon slayer & tiara**

**(Day 22)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Like You<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose lay on her back, just below the Cherry Blossom tree of Hogwarts. A couple of the unique lilac blossoms fell from the tree and onto her face and the back of the book she was reading.<p>

It was about dragon slayers and princesses who wear shining tiaras and were swept off their feet by knights. She was stuck in her little glass dome, which blocked out everything around her and she could breathe without having to think about protecting her lunch from her cousins, or protecting her hair from people shooting paper at it, those people mostly being Albus and Scorpius.

The hero of the book had just revealed himself to be a she, taking off her helmet and revealing to all her shimmering blonde locks. Rose grinned and folded her legs, sighing, she rested the book on her chest, her eyes closed momentarily.

When she opened them again, she found a figure looming above her, giving her a look of interest, however hers distinctly resembled annoyance.

"What?" she asked sharply, breathing out in an annoyed huff.

"Do you always have to begin with such a rude utterance?" Scorpius replied smarmily, he took the book from her chest and flicked through it quickly.

Rose sat up, grabbing for her book, which he moved out of her reach. "Some sort of wish?" he asked, an amused smile on his lips. He sat against the tree, looking through the book and Rose sat back with a frown.

"Of course not, it's just a book, which I was happily reading thank you very much," she replied with evident irritation.

"'_We must stand up for what we believe in,' Cassandra spoke to the baying crowd, 'I may be a woman, but this changes nothing, we must all express our freedom and stop the corruption which that man brings to our land.' Cassandra tossed her helmet to the ground, and looked around the crowd, a determined expression on her face. She could still feel the crossbows aimed at her heart, but all her worries fell away as she stood, elevated above the towns people, knowing down to her soul that this was the most righteous of paths."_ Scorpius read in a sing-song voice.

"Satisfied?" Rose asked tiredly, she leaned to grab the book again, but Scorpius lifted it from her reach again. She sighed and flicked her red curls behind her and away from her face.

Scorpius smirked, "I'll never be satisfied, Rosie." His smirk changed to a smile and he closed the book. "So, how long have you been into this feminist bull?" he asked quite simply.

Rose looked him in the eyes, her own squinting as she attempted to read his. "It's not feminist bull, Scorpius. I'm not going to bother explaining that to you."

He made a sound which was similar to a grunt and opened another page, _"Cassandra was a strong woman, clear with what she wanted, her intentions always thought through. All her life she had been oppressed, by those who sought power in the destruction of her livelihood – her family, her village. Today would be the day when she'd take the world into her own hands, defying any man who thought he could make her do differently. Thus, by donning male garments, she'd be the hidden enemy. _Need I go on?" Scorpius asked.

She paused and sighed, "well I suppose you can say it's feminist, just because there is a strong female character giving a strong message to all females. However, considering you are a misogynist and are completely against female empowerment, I can see how you could twist the message."

Scorpius barked with laughter, his head hitting the tree. It took a minute for him to settle down, and when he did, his head bent and he looked directly in Rose's eyes, his grey stare making her uncomfortable. "I'm far from being a misogynist, Rose, but you still haven't answered my question."

Rose frowned, "If you are asking whether I am a feminist, then I'd say yes, and that leads me to the fact that your question is idiotic, because being a feminist is nothing more than wanting equal rights and opportunities."

"So what would you say about that book? A tad too extreme, maybe?"

Rose paused again, folding her arms, "it may be a bit over zealous, but that just means the writer strongly believes in something."

Scorpius cleared his throat, opening the book again; "_Lord Sherringham was just like all the men Cassandra had ever encountered, poisonous and power hungry beasts. Hell bent on ruining anything and anyone they encountered._"

"Well, maybe the writer is bordering on Misandry, but it's just a book."

Scorpius laughed, "bordering? I think she over stepped the mark, Rose. "

Rose sighed and laughed lightly, her hand held out for the book, which Scorpius willingly gave over.

Scorpius was grinning as Rose tucked the book into her school bag, "I hope you are going to go back to your Common Room and burn that book."

"Don't be so extreme, anyway, it doesn't belong to me," she replied, she folded her legs under her.

"Really? So it wasn't bought on a whim? I bet I can guess who the owner is," he said, closing his eyes to make his assessment. "Feminist tendencies, the ability to read, well that narrows it down to the girls in your family," Rose let out a laugh and he smiled, his eyes closed again, "enjoys make believe, but not normal make believe like fluffy clouds, joy and happiness. No, this cousin likes the grit that you get from dark fantasy, so that removes Lucy from the equation. They clearly don't know good fiction, which removes Molly, insecure about herself, maybe even her own sexuality."

Rose was giving him a confused look, he peeked a look at her befuddled expression and chuckled softly.

"I'd say closet lesbian, Cassandra is clearly the girl she wishes to have or be."

He heard Rose gasp and she poked him in the leg, "how do you get that much from a book?"

"Did you see the dog ears on that book? Most of the pages that were faded and over read were the ones with Cassandra showing her strength and feminist qualities."

"No, but Scorpius, you can't make insinuations like that, especially about my cousins, because then you'll put these thoughts in my head and I can't keep secrets very well and if you even tell me who you think the book belongs to, I won't be able to look at them without thinking about it, and I would never ask anyone, even my own cousin whether they were stuck in the closet, because that would be terribly awkward."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaning forward, put a hand to Rose's mouth, silencing her. He was much closer to her now, she, breathing on his open palm, and his own breath blowing at her fringe of curls.

"You're going to hyperventilate if you're not careful, Rose," he stated, a grin on his face. "You are actually hilarious, Rosie, if you think that you only have one cousin who is stuck in the closet."

She groaned against his hand and her eyes flickered shut, she tried to speak, but her words were muffled, and just tickled Scorpius' hand.

"Stop doing that, it tickles, anyway, the book, which is at least 5 years old, removes Lily, considering she would have been too young to just walk into a shop and buy a book about feminism, that makes this mysterious feminist in your family older than both of us. I've already removed Roxanne, considering she is the opposite of insecure, and we all know that Victoire is definitely not a feminist or a hater of the male sex. So we've got one person left," he said with a wink.

Rose shook her head, Scorpius' mouth opened and as he uttered the first syllable; "Dom," Rose put her own hands over his mouth, halting his words and meaning that they both sat in front of each other, mouths sealed and eyes the only form of communication.

She could tell he was smiling, his silver coloured eyes glittering as they stared into Rose's own. Hers were wide with surprise and worry. The worry was mostly because she didn't know what to do, she'd never been in such close proximity to Scorpius before.

Scorpius, of course, still had a free hand and slowly reached up to his own face, peeling away her hands, and Rose's eyes grew again as he removed her hands, holding onto one tightly so that she couldn't stop him from talking again.

As he began to mutter the second syllable; "min", she pulled her free hand to his mouth again, and she knew he was grinning with amusement, she could feel his lips move into the position she had seen with her eyes so many times before.

Rose breathed with relief, her eyes relaxing as she blinked slowly. She willed herself to convince herself that she didn't know which cousin he was talking about, thinking that if she could do this one thing, everything he had said wouldn't be real, and therefore wouldn't be something that would be in her head until the truth was right in front of her. When she looked back up to Scorpius' eyes, he was staring at her, not smiling anymore, his lips were set in a straight line.

She could feel herself start to redden at his stare, more so when she remembered that his hand was still wrapped around her own. Her eyes flicked back up to his and his expression hadn't changed. She felt the weight on her hand change and she looked down to see that he had let go, but as soon as he had let go, he turned her hand in his own and entwined their fingers together. Rose looked up quickly and she knew he was smirking, the smug expression growing as he watched the tops of her cheeks turn rouge.

Her eyes were flicking from their hands to his eyes, his eyes not giving anything away. Before she could grasp onto what he was doing, she noticed that he was slowly moving towards her, the weight his hand was putting on her mouth lessening as he moved closer.

Scorpius was only inches away when his hand dropped from her face completely, Rose's lips were parted slightly in shock.

He was still moving towards her, even as her hand stayed resolutely over his mouth, he stopped just before her lips. Her own hand mere inches away from her lips.

Scorpius pulled his free hand up to his face and gently tugged at Rose's wrist, her hand slackened and he smiled now that his lips were free.

"Dominique," he finished, Rose feeling his minty breath on her face as he said her cousin's name.

"I really hate you Scorpius," she said with a grimace, but he continued smiling.

"Oh don't worry about it Rose, at least I'm not revealing all of your cousins' secrets," he replied with a wink.

"How do you even know this much about them?" Rose asked.

Scorpius smiled, "well, Albus talks just as much as you, and I'm really good at reading people, including you Rosie."

Rose smirked, "I don't believe that, what am I thinking now?"

He rolled his eyes, still not moving from his position, "you're thinking why I haven't kissed you yet."

Her eyebrows raised and she opened her mouth to protest, but Scorpius quickly filled the small gap between them, connecting their lips tenderly, and angling her face with his right hand. When he let go, Rose had wide eyes and a gormless expression.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked, her voice tight and she could feel herself getting dizzy.

"Well I was thinking we waited long enough, 7 years is a long time."

Rose's head tilted with confusion and she gave him an amused look, "I didn't expect that as your reply, however," Rose got up mid-sentence and pushed some curls over her shoulder, "now that you have told me that my cousin is in the closet, which may or may not be true, I won't be able to look at her until I do know for certain which way she goes, and this will be stuck in my head and it's all your fault, and now I see what you mean by being able to read me, because you know that I'm a nosy little bugger and that I can't keep secrets.".

"It's not much of a secret, Rose," he interrupted, also getting up.

"Of course it is," she stated, the wind picked up, shaking the tree above them, the petals began to twirl to the ground, tangling themselves amongst Rose's curls.

He shook his head, "not if you ask her," he smiled, but Rose just grimaced. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

Rose rolled her eyes, "this isn't a message Scorpius, why are you so intolerable? Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Scorpius smiled and he stepped closer, beginning to pick the small petals from Rose's hair, "it's probably because I'm just like you."

She didn't have a reply for him, no witty retort, no facetious response, she just watched him as he took petals from her hair, dropping them to the ground beside them. – All with the biggest smile on his face, one that she had to force herself not to repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Merlin, I love me some ScoRose fluff.**


End file.
